


Heated Rivalry

by clokatla



Category: Mixed Martial Arts RPF
Genre: F/F, Mixed Martial Arts, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokatla/pseuds/clokatla
Summary: Joanna Jedrzejczyk likes to taunt her opponents, and get into their head. This certainly worked with her rematch versus Cláudia Gadelha. They had to endure 6 weeks together when filming The Ultimate Fighter season 23. But when the cameras weren't rolling, JJ managed to get into something else then only CG's head. (TUF 23 SPINOFF)
Relationships: Cláudia Gadelha/Joanna Jędrzejczyk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Their argument at the lockerrooms: https://youtu.be/Z0Pz_bRBLOs

“Are you excited?” Joanna asked the woman sitting next to her. 

“Yeah, i'm excited,” the Brazilian answered. From the way she said it, Joanna didn't really hear the excitement in Cláudia's voice. “Okay,” she muttered quietly. 

“How about you?” Cláudia asked. Joanna didn't expect any interest from Cláudia in her, so she was surprised when it came out of her mouth. So she quickly nodded and said “Yeah.” 

Joanna smiled at that. Just the pretty girl next to her showing interest in her was enough to make her smile like a dork. She turned her head to the octagon, but not before glancing at Cláudia quickly. She saw that the brunnetes smile has quickly left her face. Joanna scolded to herself. Was Cláudia just putting up an act? Acting all sweet to her in her face, but when eyecontact breaks, she's a bitch. Joanna knew this already. Joanna knew Cláudia was fake. That she was a bitch. They're not rivals for no reason. They genuinely dislike eachother, and if there's anything Joanna wants, it is smashing Cláudia's face in by the time they're locked in the cage together with thousands of people watching. 

She got shooked out of her thoughts when she heard Dana approaching them. “What's up ladies,” Dana give them a smile as he approached them, and went in to hug her. “Good, i'm good,” she assured him with a smile on her face. 

The first fight begon, and ended with an armbar just over a minute into the first round. Joanna was happy that the fights didn't start boring, cause it was gonna be a long, tiring day. 

\- 

The second day arrived, and after the fighters spend their first night in the TUF house, it was time for morning training. Joanna walked through the hallways, on her way to her team's lockerroom, which happened to be right next to Cláudia's team's lockerroom. And just when Joanna thought that was bad enough, the Brazilian walked right out of her lockerroom and they bumped into each other. Joanna didn't get mad at first. To her surprise, she didn't get mad at all. But Cláudia did. 

“Watch where you're going, Joanna, jesus!” Joanna was taken aback by Cláudia's voice change. But she knew two could play this game. She knew she had to step it up, especially because she heard some teammates approaching. 

“What's up?” she said with a smug smile, while slowly walking towards Cláudia. “Come on then, bitch.” 

“Oh you have a big problem with me, huh? What'd i do to you, Joanna?” Cláudia asked tauntingly. 

If only you knew, Joanna thought. If only Cláudia knew that JJ's hands were between her legs last night, moaning and panting as she masturbated while thinking about the Brazilian. Joanna felt so bad and dirty afterwards, especially because she had a mind blowing orgasm she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. She thought she hated her. She really, really did. But what if it isn't hatred? It's a feeling she can't really explain. And this feeling only grew stronger now she was only a few inches away from her, looking her straight into her eyes. Her eyes darted to her lips for a second. If only they were alone right now. Joanna knew she would capture those perfect lips and finally taste the girl that has been on her mind everyday since they had their first fight. 

“Oh, just exist. Breathing the same air as you just pisses me off,” Joanna said as she heard the camera crew approach them. So she put another step towards Cláudia. “What are you doing?” Cláudia asked. She saw the girls face flush as Joanna invaded her personal space. Victory, she thought. “Calm down,” Joanna said as she smiled. “Calm down what?” Cláudia asked, clearly being irritated. “More respect to the champion,” she heard herself say. “More respect for me,” Cláudia fired back and pointed at herself. “You should respect me,” she added and give Joanna a smug smile back. For a second Joanna thought Cláudia was looking down at her lips, but she must've imagined it. 

“You've got enough respect,” Joanna said. Cláudia grinned at that. “Go,” Joanna spoke again. “You're so funny man,” Cláudia said as she still held the smug smile on her face she gave Joanna earlier. “Go,” Joanna said again. 

“You're so funny.” 

“Go.” 

“I just wanna laugh.” Joanna's insides were hot as she heard those words come out of Cláudia's mouth. She was sure that the Brazilian fighter was stealing glances at her lips, and it made her sweaty and nervous. “Go,” she said again, but she lost the alpha tone on it, and now it sounded like a question rather than a command. “You make me laugh hard,” Cláudia said. 

“Go home,” Joanna said, as she took another small but taunting step towards Cláudia. 

“Where? Haha.” Cláudia grinned at her, as she let her hood fell off her head to look Joanna in the eye better, considering she was 2 inches shorter that the Polish champ. 

“Go to the jungle, where is your place,” Joanna said, as she pinned Cláudia against the wall with her body. Cláudia wasn't font of that and walked towards Joanna, not wanting to be overmastered. “Yeah?” the Brazilian asked. “I'm gonna put you in shame,” Joanna said, standing her ground. “Do it,” Cláudia said as she smiled. 

“No,” Joanna responded, “I'm gonna wait, and enjoy it, slowly. Slowly, day by day.” 

As Cláudia kept asked her to do it, she said “You're so funny.” “You are,” Cláudia responded quickly. 

The heated conversation went on to the point where Joanna told Cláudia to go away. “Go where?” the Brazilian asked again. Joanna got really irritated by the girl in front of her. “You want me to spit on your face?” she asked harshly. The answer she got was not at all what she expected. “Yes, do it.” 

Fuck, she thought to herself. Should i just spit on her? I don't know, it's pretty gross to do that in front of all these people and the camera. Okay no, let's not do that. 

After a few 'go away's’ and 'where?'s’ Cláudia pushed Joanna, with her hands just under the Polish's boobs. “Don't push me.” 

“Don't push me,” Cláudia responded, even though Joanna didn't put her hands on her. Not that she didn't want it... 

Things got heated, so Cláudia's teammate broke them apart. After a few more words, they were each seperated into their own locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks into the filming of The Ultimate Fighter, Joanna couldn't handle the desire she had for Cláudia. It was almost unbearable. So she outed the frustration by constantly getting under Cláudia's skin, and picking on her, which resulted in small arguments here and there. 

What Cláudia noticed, is that Joanna kept looking at her. The Brazilian really wondered why. Was it to get in her head? Was it because she looked so good? What if it was the opposite, what if she looked silly? She really needed to stop thinking about it. She didn't know why she was so insecure when thinking about Joanna. 

\- 

After Joanna's team's training was done, she waited until all her teammates left the lockerroom, and then showered in private. Luckily, she's always quick when showering, and she dressed and brushed her hair fast too. It took her about 15 minutes. Perfect, she thought, as she realized Cláudia's team's training still lasted about 45 minutes. She loved watching Cláudia train. Seeing her hard abs glittering in sweat makes her feel some type of way. 

Joanna stepped into the gym, and noticed there weren't any cameras around. She took a place on the octagon, to watch Cláudia and the other fighters grapple. She looked at the bag sitting next to her. The name tag revealed it was from Cláudia. She looked inside but just saw some ordinary stuff, like headgear and some bandages. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Joanna's head shot up and she locked eyes with the Brazilian coming towards her. Her hair was messy, and she was sweaty everywhere. God, she looked so fucking hot. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your face is practically in my bag!” 

“What are you gonna do about it huh?” Joanna smirked as she hopped of the octagon and got into Cláudia's face. 

“I will show you. July 8. I will smash you.” 

“Oh, you're gonna smash me?” Joanna's smirk developed to a smile. 

“Yes. Right now.” 

“Hm, right now?” Joanna asked. At that, she walked away. She could feel Cláudia's eyes burn in her back. She then heard the Brazilian's footsteps behind her. Joanna walked into her lockerroom and stopped at the door. Cláudia walked past her, into the lockerroom too, and at that, Joanna shut and locked the door. She saw that Cláudia took her hair out of her messy bun, and her hair flew to the side as she turned around. 

“So...” 

“So what?” questioned Cláudia. 

“You wanted to smash me. Do it.” 

“I said i would smash you July 8. I don't want to fight you now.” 

“Oh, you were talking about fighting? My bad...” 

“W- What else should i be talking about?” 

Joanna smirked and stepped forward, to close the gap between them. She caught the lips she was thinking about for the past weeks with her own and pushed her body into Cláudia's. The Brazilian was eager to kiss her back and opened her mouth to grant Joanna access with her tongue. JJ wasn't hesitant and took the oppertunity. The Brazilian threw her head back and moaned as the champ grabbed her ass with both hands and squeezed it. 

The loss of contact gave Joanna access to Cláudia's neck, and placed kisses everywhere. Her hands made her way to the Brazilian's tight tanktop and lifted it over her head. She threw it to the side and kissed her again. She felt Cláudia getting hotter. Joanna placed kisses on Cláudia's neck, collarbone, and abs. She started to get impatient and removed Cláudia's sport bra and the sight made her mouth water. “Fuck,” she muttered, as she took a hard nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She used her thumb and index finger to play with the other nipple. “Joanna...” Cláudia moaned and started rocking her hips, desperate for some friction. 

“Lie down on the mat,” Joanna said as she saw how desperate Cláudia was. The Brazilian did as she was told. Joanna got on top of her and wasted no time into getting rid of Cláudia's shorts and boxers. She didn't expect the rather feminine girl to wear boxers, but she just shrugged it off and 2 fingers started to travel down to Cláudia's pussy. They both gasped. Joanna because Cláudia was so wet, Cláudia because she was releaved that she was finally being touched. “You're so fucking wet,” Joanna whispered in Cláudia's ear. Joanna's fingers lingered around Cláudia's entrance and the Brazilian moaned when she felt two slipping in. “F-fuck...” She arched her back and grabbed the back of Joanna's head, pulling her in for a deep, sloppy kiss. Joanna kissed her back while she started to pump in and out of her. She felt that Cláudia was getting wetter each second, so she added a third finger. It was unexpected and Cláudia arched her back, “motherfu-” Her eyes rolled back and she came while crying out JJ's name. 

The sight of Cláudia having an orgasm almost made the champ cum on the spot. She lifted her own shirt over her head, followed by her sweatpants and shoes. This got Cláudia's attention, and the Brazilian finished the job by unclasping Joanna's bra and removing her panties. Joanna's red panties were completely ruined. “Foder...” Cláudia mumbled, “Paneleiro.” 

“I really don't know what that means, but i hope you're saying that you're going down on me now,” Joanna said and kissed Cláudia. Cláudia pulled away and smirked, “Something like that.” She climbed on top of Joanna, and she was in control now. 

Cláudia kissed every inch of Joanna's skin and slowly made her way to Joanna's thighs, where she lingered for a while, taunting the squirming girl underneath her. “Cláudia... Please, i need you,” Joanna said with a low, desperate voice. “Hmm, do i hear that right? Are you begging?” Cláudia looked up at JJ from between her legs. Gosh, Joanna thought. That is such a hot sight. 

Annoyed that she didn't get a response, Cláudia got on hear knees and leaned forward, slapping Joanna's cheek. She grabbed the champ's chin with her hand and spoke, “I asked, are you begging me?” 

Shocked by this level of kinkyness, Joanna nodded, unable to speak. But that wasn't enough for the Brazilian fighter. “I wanna hear you say it, bitch.” Cláudia said, as she slapped Joanna again. Her cheek started to redden up. “Yes,” quickly said, “Yes i-i'm begging y-you.” 

Cláudia smirked at Joanna's words. She travelled down to the champ's core again, and took her aching clit in her mouth and sucked it. “Oh my... ah.” She repeated the motion and got a similar reaction from Joanna. 

Cláudia fingers reached Joanna's pussy, and she put 2 fingers in, whilst still sucking on the aching bud. The Polish girl beneath her arched her back and moaned loud. She loved every noise Joanna made. Every noise she made if 2 fingers disappeared deep into the girl's seks. Every noise she made when she swirled her tongue around Joanna's clit. She could listen to these sounds all day. 

She sped up her motions and added a third finger. She felt her walls tighten and knew Joanna was close. With an extra deep pump and a curl of her fingers, Joanna came while moaning some Polish words. 

After they both catched their breath, they slowly started putting on their clothes. Cláudia obviously being the one in a hurry, because she had a training to finish. She left the lockerroom quick without a word, while Joanna was still putting on her bra. Joanna released a breath she didn't know she was holding, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.


End file.
